


Unnatural, unhealthy

by Level_Nightmare



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: A little gore, Anal Gaping, Anal Prolapse, Body Horror, Creampie, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Humiliation, Insults, M/M, Mental Instability, Mpreg, Multi, Rimming, Scat, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, dangerous object insertion, grotesque situation, monstrous pregnancy, pissing, quadruple blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level_Nightmare/pseuds/Level_Nightmare
Summary: Chiralium poisoning is similar to uranium radiation or taking an euphoric drug: if it initially feels good, it slowly wears down to lead to a mainly mental deterioration. Higgs, in his chiral delirium, made a decision regarding his inheritance and decided to submit it to Sam, as always making himself harassing and inappropriate
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Homo Demens, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 37





	1. Higgs and Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, I apologize in advance for the inevitable mistakes that you will find in this story: unfortunately English is not my first language and I helped myself with an online translator. Please keep this in mind and I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> In this story you will find some body horror in addition to the usual verbal and physical violence, a few handfuls of crap that enter and leave the human body and a clumsy attempt of male pregnancy. If you have a strong stomach and are interested in continuing, be careful <3

"SAM, I have a theory!"

Higgs' words come simultaneously to the usual amber glow, making Sam jump in his ten minutes of relaxation inside a muddy spring. The time to shield his eyes with his hand and to squeeze Lou's capsule protectively against his chest before being hit by a wave of warm water and feeling with horror a hot naked male body pressing against him.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" he yells at him without looking, his head obtusely turned towards the capsule where Lou presses her small hands against the glass, anxiously alternating her gaze between Sam and Higgs.  
The Demens teleported directly to Sam ending up sitting on his lap, his long legs tight around his hips and his arms negligently thrown over his shoulders. He smiles at him with the dreamy look of someone who doesn't want anything else, rubbing his chest against him, sinking his fingers into his wet hair and, obviously, reserving him a slow, languid lick on the cheek.

"Hi Sam. I have a theory. About human reproduction and the possibility of redemption of our species." explains Higgs, struggling not to get sidetracked by Sam's thrusts and jolts, sighing when he puts a hand in his face and forces him to turn his head not to have his breath on his mouth, licking his fingers and forcing him to retract again.  
Sam is like an evasive animal frightened by a hunter and Higgs seems to enjoy the situation, his body stretched against his own, the solid pressure of his cock under his balls.

"I believe we should produce a baby. A child, you understand? You and me. Together. This is my theory." the Demens clears his throat and smiles, lowering his gaze as if expecting an enthusiastic applause or an astonished silence in response. In fact Sam is amazed and fighting against his own aphenphosmphobia he returns to look him in the face to understand if the idiot is joking or is about to blow himself up or who knows what other foolishness may have invented.

"Are you serious?" Sam asks him at that point and seeing that Higgs continues to smile full of expectation, he answers himself "You are serious. You are an idiot. You are crazy. And dangerous. You should be locked up. You know, right?" precise, putting a hand in his face again, this time more consciously and with greater force "And you're naked. You have to get unstuck from me. Now."

"No, no, Sam, wait, let me explain." Higgs defends himself by remaining comfortably in his arms while holding his hand to his face, moving his hands blindly to keep his grip on Sam's shoulders "... we have to make a child. Neither of us would suffer from worse nightmares than we already do. And think, our baby would have an absolutely incalculable level of DOOMS! He would be the true heir of the new era!" Higgs really seems delirious by talking about this madness and claws Sam's shoulders with extraordinarily strong fingers.  
With a hint of growing discomfort Sam realizes that Demens' cock is hard and stiff against his lower abdomen. With a grunt he puts Lou's capsule on standby, carefully placing it out of the muddy puddle to finally have both hands free and imprison the Demens' head between them.

"You are a mentally ill person. In a different world, someone would take pity on all the shit you scattered and try to heal you in a padded room and stick tons of drugs in your filthy ass. But with me this bullshit doesn't work, you're crazy, you're dangerous and I don't know what you want to do but I will try to stop you because you are a jerk." Sam's hoarse voice, unaccustomed to making himself heard, is a feral snarl against the Demens' mouth who, in response, smiles almost sweetly at him. He would also be handsome if he didn't have that light of madness in his eyes.  
This is what convinces Sam to prudently lower his hands, keeping one on his throat so as not to allow him to come any further, clearing his voice.

"You ... know that two boys can't make children, do they?" asking him blushing furiously in the face because the topic touches him alive, for him the memory of Lucy died with their Lou still in her is vivid and painful and it is difficult to interface with this madman to explain to him, like a small child, the truths about reproduction.  
However, Higgs is already shaking his head and his hands rise to squeeze Sam's wrist, stroking him gently.

"Normally that's the way it is. But I'm special. I'm the fucking God of Death, I can do what I want with my body." he stands up raising a new small muddy water tsunami, practically slamming Sam's face as special as his body is. And Sam backs away again, terribly overwhelmed by excessive closeness, intimate contact and the fact that he is not used to a type of interaction with other men. Especially with him. But he looks at him and, unfortunately for Higgs, Sam doesn't notice anything really special in his body: slender, with some small scattered scar, a sparse body hair as dark as his hair especially in the pubic area. And there under a normal erect cock that now points awkwardly against his face. So Sam also stands up, coming out of the pool with a grunt of effort.

"You are not special, you are an idiot. Do you want to be a jerk as usual? Do you want to play your games with the tar and your fucking monsters? Do it. Try it. Go on." he says it without even turning, losing the expression of annoyed bewilderment that his words paint on his face. Higgs in fact returns to crouch in the water, moving his hands slowly on the surface and pouting slightly, perhaps disappointed by the poor foresight shown by his antagonist.  
"So you're not interested in leaving something so important before Last Stranding? Something that, with our powers, could even become a real bridge to the afterlife, something better, shit!" his voice shrills at some point and he drags himself to the edge of the pool to grab Sam's hand, risking to unbalance him.

"The world needs it! I've already done it, otherwise I wouldn't be telling you! I can do what I want! I am the particle of God that permeates all existence!" pure delirium. Sam shakes his hand to get rid of him but turns to look at him as he gets dressed.  
"Have you already done it? Do you have children? Where are they?" it's all absurd, even just asking him such a thing but at this point he is also a little curious.

"Sure." replies the other man, crossing the arms over his chest "I have done it many times. With my best men. Only they are not like you and I need you to produce the right baby." Sam frowns deeply and performs a quick calculation based on Higgs' terrorist activity, his registry age, which should be around thirty-five, forty years and the natural course of a human pregnancy. "Do you see that you are a jerk? And when did you make them? Where are they? Even if these children existed, you would be a shitty father because you are here rather than with them doing your duty. And then 'the right son'? But you do you hear when you speak? " disgusted Sam puts on his boots and goes back to connecting Lou, staring severely at Higgs from above.

"You just have to mate with me, what does it cost you? There are men who would kill their parents to do it!" Higgs raises his voice, intimately offended by Sam's constant and inexplicable refusals for him. However, seeing him about to leave, he trudges out of the pool, kneeling and grabs the belt of his suit to pull towards him, pressing his face against his groin, sniffing him like an animal in heat, licking the superficial water repellent under is the cock he wants so much, by turning those irresistible blue eyes to Sam's face perhaps to try to induce him to give up even physically.

"You sucks. It sucks what you do. It sucks what you are." judges Sam shaking him off and pressing his boot against his belly to keep him there. "You and I are not friends or acquaintances. You are just the biggest of the shitty problems that have sprung up in my shitty life, put it in that dickhead." Higgs observes him in silence, crossing his arms over his chest, the indecipherable expression on his sharp, feline face "I'll make you change your mind" he answers, deaf to any insult or criticism, deaf to Sam's feelings as he was deaf to Fragile's or anyone else. However, he does not stop him and watches him put his backpack on his shoulders and mount on the bike, amused by how he continues to turn towards him, perhaps fearing a surprise attack based on BT or tar pools.  
Instead he remains there on the bank of the pool, naked, with his hands resting on his knees and watches him go away, lifting muddy debris behind him. He had considered the possibility that Sam had doubts about their future as parents but it has never been easy to get discouraged, especially with such an important project. With a sigh he prepares to make the jump but before making it, he notices some abandoned objects near a small rocky outcrop: he bends down to examine them finding himself a bit lost in not initially understanding what those tubes signed with letters and codes are.  
Go back to the pool to stay warm in the cloudy water and maybe consider getting a handjob to dampen that uncomfortable erection that weighs between his thighs, diving while continuing to study the vials he found.

It is however by sniffing it that his eyes widen in amazement.

"Oh Sam I knew it! I knew you were just very reserved to say yes." he murmurs with passion clutching them against his chest. In his chiralium-melted brain, he follows a logical thread of his own that often and willingly overlaps reality, nullifying everything that he does not like or that hurts him or that he simply does not understand and replacing it with obedient people, in love and faithful to him and only to him. Unfortunately, Sam is no exception and indeed is the favorite victim of his crazy fantasies.  
So the Demens sits on the edge of the pool, spreading his legs to guide one of those metal vials between them. He leans it against the swollen and parted anus, slides it in, starting to move it back and forth while gently stroking his cock with his free hand.

"Sam, I love you, put it inside, fill me! Let me get wet, I'm your filthy whore!" he murmurs alone, moving his hands faster, feeling his hole open and throbbing around the metal cylinder. He does not realize that he has somehow activated something in that object, he only knows that, when he cum, his guts are flooded with something boiling and immensely satisfying that swells his lower abdomen, unloading a flash of pain in his body. He arches his back, shouting, cumming on his belly and feeling the vial slip out of his ass together with a stream of organic matter. Panting and writhing on the ground, he believes that this was one of the most intense sexual experiences he has ever experienced, no matter if he feels his anus as wide as a chasm and the prolapsed rectum that crawls on the ground every time he moves.  
He grabs the bag he found blindly with one hand, feeling inside and detecting the quantity of other vials that Sam 'left'. Only then, in seventh heaven for joy, does the jump, returning to the Demens' camp.


	2. He's not a doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higgs returns to the Demens camp to show them that Sam is involved in his crazy pregnancy project but as always everything becomes extremely complicated

Below Mountain Knot City the air is decidedly colder and he finds himself shivering, naked and drenched near his clothes, crouched on the dirty mattress where he and his Demens use to mate wildly. Before getting to his feet, however, he feels something warm coming down on him and, looking up, he is not surprised to find Fairbanks there by his side who has just put a rough military blanket on his shoulders. His Demens in love, the one with calm brown eyes who left the security of a job at Fragile's Express to follow Higgs west, towards extinction, madness and delirium.

"Are you all right, Boss?" Fairbanks asks him keeping one hand resting on his back, eating him with his eyes for the desire to lie him there, on that mattress, without a word, spreading his legs and sticking his cock in his ass, slowly, making him moaning like a cat in love, looking his hips move to impale himself better. No shit or chiralium or various bullshit. Just an old-fashioned fuck, maybe even with a few rough kisses of badly shaved beards, a cumshot inside his broken ass, then hold him tight all fucking night and finally watch him sleep.  
It's beautiful when he closes his eyes and dozes off, Fairbanks secretly looks at him whenever he can: Higgs rests his chin on his fist and closes his eyes pretending to think about something, but his features relax as if awake it never happens and , fuck, it drives him crazy when he does it. Fairbanks has the heart that gallops for something that it cannot explain just thinking about it.

"Here we go, Fairbanks. Daddy found a way to get Sam and his hot cum!" Higgs chirps, grabbing his Demens' rough chin to emphasize the concept. He gets up quickly, putting on his trousers and boots, forgetting all the rest, including underwear and putting the bag with which he arrived under his arm. The Demens watches him, feverish as ever, hyperactive like a fucking ferret under LSD. He hates and loves him, he would like to drag him away with him, beat him up to make him understand that no, fuck, that's not the right way, that if there is a cock worthy of being rubbed in his ass, that's his. He can give him what he wants. He who has a propensity for rape and murder, who has always been a man with dangerous drives in a world placidly tending to asexuality.  
But as always, he just goes after him with a heavy step, picking up the rest of his clothes, his weapons, his mask, following him in the direction of the main tent. When he reaches him he sees that he is already talking to three other companions, Gillespie, Moriarty and Nordhagen, gesturing emphatically to underline the greatness of his vision. If on the face of Moriarty and Nordhagen there is a hallucinated and dangerous enthusiasm, on the sharp and intelligent face of Gillespie there is painted the classic sarcasm of those who are never entirely sure of the boss's ideas.  
Former technician and blaster, Gillespie arrived one day from who knows where with a load of grudge against the rest of the world that had taken away his work and his affections: he had a small courier company, ruthlessly engulfed by UCA and ambition some of his colleagues who had no qualms about getting him out of business. Among them was his companion.  
The explosives expert is, among the Demens, one of the most balanced and severe towards Higgs' plans and often, thanks to the pungent sarcasm and the remarkable technical skills that none of them can do without, he allows himself to direct the activities in a more productive and less idiotic way.

"This shit hurts you, Boss." Gillespie is telling him patiently, treating him like a not very bright brat who has just proposed to put his little cock inside a blender. "Now be good while the grown-ups talk, huh?" the blaster smiles sliding his arm around Higgs' waist and ignoring his petulant, weak protests, then kneels him in front of Moriarty and Nordhagen and personally slips their cocks out of the pants, putting them in front of Higgs' face "Suck." he orders, guiding his head to the right place, satisfied to see him obey immediately, idiotically so involved as to make them sink into his throat one at a time and then together to obscenely fill his mouth. Calmly he moves between his two companions, lowers the zipper to offer him even his own cock by slamming it against his nose and forehead.

"What did I miss this time, Fairy?" Gillespie asks the other Demens, languidly placing his gloved hand on Higgs' head to make him swallow at the pace he wants, regardless of the regurgitation noises that come when one of the three cocks slips in his throat too quickly. Fairbanks approaches them and imitates his companions, adding the fourth cock that Higgs can suck.

"He says he convinced him. Personally I'm a little skeptical but ..." Fairbanks shrugs looking with a pinch of disgust at Higgs sucking shiny dripping tips and looking at them from below with those flaming, crazy blue eyes, perhaps anxious to explain them the news related to his plan for the perfect child. Gillespie notices it and with contempt slams the cock on Higgs' face to force him to go back to sucking without looking at them anymore.

"Bullshit." sentences the blaster, perhaps revealing a point of obtuse jealousy towards Bridges, the only true romantic passion (if one can speak of romance) of their boss: as long as it's about fucking Higgs between Demens is right, but sharing him with that dull animal? No, fuck, let's not joke. "This bitch wants to be filled again, right? It was enough to ask, we are all here to satisfy him. He likes it when we fill his filthy ass." and Higgs, beneath them, nods frantically stimulating Moriarty enough to earn a dense splash in his face, soon followed by all the others, one after one, a group cumshot of which he does not lose even a drop, moaning with his males while inundating him.

"Then." resumes Gillespie, letting him clean his cock before putting it back in his pants, sitting heavily at the table full of papers, ashtrays piled with cigarette butts, half-empty cans. "Did he impregnate you or not?" here is the direct question that no one had yet had the courage to ask. Nordhagen turns a slightly worried glance to Moriarty who in turn looks at Fairbanks: the boss loves getting buggered and humiliated but only by them and only up to a certain point. It is often as unpredictable as a storm and when his anger turns on someone, the only consequence without appeal is to become a fucking BT that he will use for his hallucinating lonely tar fucks party.

"More or less." Higgs replies, getting to his feet and sitting on the table, waiting for the others to take their seats on the boxes arranged around. "He's an extremely reserved man, those fucking Bridges have ... conditioned him, screwed his brain, I mean?" he tells them emphatically, his face still smeared with cum "... so he chose to leave me ... biological samples so that I could follow my plan without anyone finding out. It was rather shrewd to be so animalistic. "  
Gillespie grins massaging his chin with one hand: the boss cannot be really too credible when he is back from the close encounter with their cocks and hearing him talk about "animalistic" men amuses him almost as much as he did seeing him whimper like a brat because he couldn't push out a fucking thermonuclear bomb stuck in his ass. That was hilarious. Seriously.

"It's an incredible experience. Not like with you assholes." Higgs scolds them, languidly running his hands down his chest, sliding them down to the bottom of the center and the belt of his trousers he has never tied up. Fairbanks mumbles something, perhaps somehow hurt by the little consideration the Boss has of them as Gillespie shakes his head, clapping one hand on the table with enough force to make it vibrate "Let's see, then. Fairy, call Vasquez. It will take a shit too as a doctor, right? " Nordhagen and Moriarty burst out laughing as Fairbanks walks away in search of the other Demens, knowing well that Vasquez isn't really a doctor. He can take a tooth out of you and give you a suture or choose the right drugs. But doctor? Not that nobody remembers.

Gillespie stands up and bends over Higgs, now that she can have him for a few moments all by himself, sinking his tongue in his mouth to kiss him for a long time, brutally, making him lie down on the table and putting a hand between his legs, inside the pants "He has it filled with cum? Are you as full as you look? Do you want to shit brats who have invicable bearers of DOOMS like you and your Sam, huh? " Higgs caresses his shaved neck, scratching deeply and moving with languid desire to his touch, responding with that docile offer and with those eyes full of promises to keep. So the blaster lowers his pants and bends his knees towards his chest, shamefully exposing their boss's ass to those present who in the meantime have been joined by Vasquez, out of breath and drenched in sweat.  
"I was shitting, I hope it's really important." Vasquez apostrophes them, eyeing that composition between the Demens and Higgs that seems to simply anticipate a new, small and dirty orgy. Gillespie moistens his fingers with saliva, passing them on the deformed and swollen lips of the anus of their boss, moist and warm. He opens them slightly and then retracts, starting to caress as if they were a dripping pussy. "We were trying to figure out if the boss managed to get filled. You are a doctor, Vasquez, come on, get busy." another roar of laughter from the Demens present and Vasquez who replies as every time he is asked for something more difficult than a headache "My father gave birth to the cows or something like that, stop doing jerks!" and that is the most exhilarating moment, the climax of the joke. Gillespie smiles and starts stroking Higgs' swollen anus this time rubbing his fingers in the middle, making him drizzle with blood. Fairbanks joins the other Demens, bending over their boss's ass to pass his tongue through that obscenely worn hole, screwing himself about the fact that Bridges' cock may have been there. The smell of Higgs is an irresistible mixture of chiralium and madness that extinguishes the reason of everyone around there. So he licks it, licks it between Gillespie's fingers while Vasquez laughs, making space between them.

"I don't know what the fuck I'm looking for." remind them, as always. While it is Higgs who this time stops them by lifting his back as far as he can "Stop being retarded. Bridges has given me samples, they must be used, you idiots! I have already used one." angrily he throws the bag that ends up in the doctor's own hands. Vasquez checks those cylinders, some transparent, others opaque. The fact that in some the liquid is straw yellow and in others an electric, chemical blue, does not suggest that they may be full of human semen. "Ahm ... all?" he asks cautiously, finding Higgs' hand clenched on the lapel of the black uniform and his spirited eyes planted on his face. Nothing good, okay, just questions. Without even looking down, Vasquez selects a random vial and slips it between Gillespie's fingers, making it crawl on Fairbanks' tongue, seeing Higgs immediately arching his back for the mental pleasure of getting what he wanted.  
Nordhagen and Moriarty just stick around and, as always, offer Higgs the only thing he seems to need: two big, smelling cocks to suck.  
Vasquez moves the vial back and forth, ridiculously small for that deformed and huge hole in which it sinks and, like Higgs, he also does not realize that he activated it before hearing that "click". The body of their leader arches violently as if it had been subjected to strong external pressure, he shouts, scream like an animal in agony, brings his hands to the lower abdomen which, as already happened, seems to have been filled, inflated. The Demes move backing away for a moment, not knowing what to do and only Vasquez realizes the pressure he now feels on his hand. When he looks down and takes it off, he watches with dismay that yellowish liquid mixed with black tar overflowing out of their boss's ass in an obscene high pressure jet.

"Fuck this shit." it is the only comment of Gillespie while Higgs gasps among them, smiling vented, the illuminated eyes that seem to beg to have more, more, more.  
As the blaster pointed out, the Demens are there to please him and, in turn, take those vials and cylinders, sticking them in his ass to impale him for a while, make him moaning with pleasure until he is begged, then activate that little detonator which releases the mist of what according to their idiot boss is Sam Bridges' semen.  
For them it is pure fun because, even if Demens, they are not crazy like him and they know more or less what game they are playing. The only one who does not seem to know, the only one who is seriously involved in that madness of pregnancy, is precisely Higgs who lets his intestine inflated dangerously, subjecting his poor guts to those pressurized air bursts that will certainly not make him very well. After using five, six, seven vials, Higgs looks really exhausted and Fairbanks decides to use the last of the remaining cylinders, the biggest one.  
"He's fucking full, Fairy, one more and we won't have anything to fuck tonight, so much will be worth using only his mouth." Gillespie's voice is always ironic and sarcastic but that what Higgs is undergoing is actually risky and really stupid, it seems to him more than evident. However, he cannot finish the sentence that Fairbanks, perhaps still worn out by jealousy and anger, pushes the metal cylinder into Higgs's ass with his fist, making him squeak like a mouse crushed in a press and making him squirt a piss jet out by his soft cock. "Last one, come on. See how this retarded bitch enjoys it." Demens chuckles, amused by the surprise that was painted on Higgs' face for that last, brutal insertion. Fairbanks settles with his hips against their boss's ass and without asking anyone's permission slide his cock inside, pushing the grenade even more into his intestines.

With a grunt, the Demens starts to bugger him violently in a desperate, sick need for approval and attention, a mixture of anger and punitive jealousy that could not lead to any consensual relationship.

"Fairy, take it easy, you break him!" laughs Gillespie who, however, stands up to push his companion away. Fairbanks points his feet, continuing to fuck Higgs who, under him, only getting wet, begging him to do stronger, deeper. But when the grenade is activated it is Fairbanks to notice it, having pressed the end with the tip of the cock. "Ah, fuck." he blurts out, pulling him out of his boss's ass but pressing his hand on his lower abdomen while he wants to feel what's going on inside him, wants to devour him with his eyes while his bowels are filled with ...  
Vasquez erupts in a panic sob when Higgs screams, clawing Moriarty's belt and Gillespie's hair with his hands and expels from under a thick stream of blood. Demens are not easy to panic, but the idea that their invincible leader has hurt himself or, worse still, that they have hurt him, mentally upsets them.  
They all moving away from him with the precise feeling of having just gutted him and that he is there to agonize, cracking how he lived: taking cocks. Nordhagen's hysterical laugh is interrupted by Moriarty who gives him a knockout right to the jaw, bending first over Higgs' body, passing an arm behind his back and trying to raise his head.

"Boss, fuck, open your eyes, oh God, Vasquez, do something, get the medical kit!" Moriarty pushes Nordhagen who is still staggering, stunned by the punch he received while Vasquez hurries to the area where they keep medical resources. "What the fuck am I doing with the medical kit? What the fuck am I doing if he's dead?"  
Gillespie watches the scene with his hands in the hair, Fairbanks has his hands clawed to Higgs' still bent knee and stares at him, astonished. If a fourteenth-century artist painted this scene, he would seem an incredible artistic composition, an impossible nativity in which the only male characters witness an inexplicable and exceptional event.

"What the fuck are you saying, you idiots?" is the question that Higgs asks them, perplexed, as he sits down on the table massaging his lower abdomen. The Demens yell at him practically all together to lie down, stay calm, don't move for heaven's sake don't get excited and he, even more perplexed, frowns at them "that stuff is crazy, my ass is really screwed." he comments with the usual curtness, lowering his fingers to move aside the balls and push the rectal prolapse disgustingly roll out into the intestine. "Well, what do you have? I ... Oh." he stops finding his fingers covered in blood. Yet he does not seem afraid of it. He only looks at them, rubbing them together, fascinated while his men look like a group of hysterical kids who can't find their cocks with their hands. "Stoned. It's not mine." he scolds them hard, kicking Moriarty who is screaming in his ear so loud it deafens him.

"It's not mine." he repeats, getting off the table and putting his bare feet on the ground, in the fresh grass, showing them that he's in perfect physical shape. If it weren't for all the fucking blood on his thighs as if he had just suffered violence from a jackhammer. The Demens seem to begin to calm down and Gillespie, pulling off a glove, touches the blood scattered everywhere with his fingers. "It's cold. It's not his. It was in the vial." he concludes, bending over to pick it up from the ground. In an overwhelming orgasm, Higgs struggled like a fish caught on a hook and that stream of blood made that metal cylinder come out like a stopper from a bottle.

"Stop doing stupid things, you assholes. Go back to what you were doing, retard. I'll go wash." sentences Higgs, grabbing his clothes and flinging them into Fairbanks' arms. He walks towards the exit of the tent implicitly ordering his Demens to follow him. Gillespie sighs, collapsing on the chair and throwing the filthy metal cylinder on the ground, exchanging a bewildered look with his companions. Nobody says anything, not even Fairbanks who hurries to follow Higgs out of the tent, trying to stay close to him, sure that he will soon fall to the ground victim of a devastating internal bleeding.  
Higgs, on the other hand, seems already projected elsewhere and stops near the water tanks they use for washing: no comfort, water spray or private toilets but nobody seems to complain about it.  
For long moments Fairbanks says nothing, looking at Higgs' long back where the water begins to flow, directed with a rubber tube. It is cold and Higgs' skin wrinkles slightly as he washes, rinses his hair quickly, gets rid of dirt and sweat, sitting on a crate to water himself between his legs, thus finding himself returning the gaze of his Demens, questioningly.

"I thought you were dead." Fairbanks simply tells him, angrily putting his clothes aside to step forward and lock him in a crushing embrace, heedless of the cold water that floods his black uniform. Higgs remains motionless in that embrace, his gaze puzzled over the shoulder of the Demens and the rubber tube left between his fingers. "I'm the fucking God of Death, I'm a fucking Anubis walking among mortals. Do you think I die because I have a little pressure in the ass? Are you stupid or what, Fairbanks?" he is rough in addressing him but a part of him, small small perhaps, is enjoying that transport, that embrace, that warmth. Before Fairbanks answers him, he narrowes his eyes pressing his face against his neck, making him sigh with a pleasure that is almost painful as he wishes it would never end. The Demens would just like to take him away, away from everything, away from everyone, away from Extinction and from those who use him as a piece of meat to empty their balls, away from those who cum on him and inside him because he is the Herald of Last Stranding.  
But he can't. Their precarious balance is all there, in that camp. In one way or another, all this madness will end soon. Like all of them.


	3. The crazy bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higgs returns to Sam to show him the results of his male pregnancy but, as Sam had suspected and as the Demens already knew, there is no child. Not human, however.

"SAM, look at me. I told you, I was right, look at me!"

Yet. It is still happening. Higgs' voice and then the golden lightning that anticipates his appearance, this time a few meters from him, his tall and slender figure elegantly raised in the air, his arms wide open as if he wanted to impress the sky itself with his presence.  
Sam, halfway through a strenuous climb, sitting to rest near a rocky outcrop, jumps and offers his back protectively to protect Lou's capsule.

"Fuck you, crazy bastard." Sam replies with a hoarse growl of pure annoyance, refusing to look at him, to listen to him, only wanting to erase him from his existence as a recurring nightmare at first light of the morning. With the difference that Higgs is still there and his boots have just hit the ground. The leader of the Demens approaches him without fear, releasing the golden mask from his face and taking the hood below. Sweaty, smiling, mad. The chiralium has smeared his face like the defeated mask of a sick prostitute making him strangely charming, sexually desirable.

Sam tries to step back, to stand up but Higgs is faster than him and with two strides he falls on him, mounting him to sit on his hips as two weeks before, in the soothing spring. The leader of the Demens is heavy and does not struggle to keep the other man nailed to the ground, smiling triumphantly from above. Higgs' hands slide to release Lou's capsule and Sam tries to fight desperately against them. However the Demens, having removed the capsule, poses it to the side and then grabs Sam's hands and guides them against the abdomen, keeping pressed. Despite the thick layer of clothes, the light armor, the tactical belt Sam perceives a roundness that should not be seen in the other's dry and distinctly masculine physique. He tries to retract his hands but Higgs holds them there, smiling at him like a psychopath from above.

"Have you feeling, Sam?" he asks softly, almost purring like a cat "... finally. I will produce something that will inherit the Last Stranding, something that can exist when existence itself is over!" in full chiral delirium brings his hands to the other's face, bending down to lick voluptuously his mouth, his neck, following him every time he tries to dodge him grunting against his disappointment. Sam is disgusted and frightened by what he is seeing and hearing and when the other releases his hands, he trying to use them to keep him at a safe distance.

"It's been two weeks, you fucking demented. How do you get pregnant ... in two fucking weeks? You don't have a uterus! You don't have a hole to get babies out of and especially you don't wait for a baby! " he yells at Sam, getting only his dull and enigmatic smile in return. Higgs looks around, then calmly gets rid of the cape he casually throws over Lou's capsule. He squeezes his knees firmly on Sam's hips so as not to get sidetracked by the blows of hips that he suffers from time to time, thus getting rid of gloves, protections for the chest and hips, of the belt, finally of the shirt to remain half naked.

Sam opens his eyes wide in admitting that something abominable must have happened because in that undoubtedly male body, the swollen belly of a pregnancy disgusts him and attracts at the same time. Higgs is male, he has seen it. Male from all sides. Male without appeals. He cannot be pregnant. Yet he is. He does not realize it but places his hands on his tense, upset belly, feeling something moving immediately under his pale and sweaty skin. Something that cannot be anything but certainly not a child. Something that presses against the surface reacting to his presence and is black and long, a kind of monstrous deformed eel.

With a groan Sam tries to unseat him again because he doesn't want to, he can't stay in touch with that monstrosity anymore. But Higgs does not leave him and without too many contortions he also gets rid of the boots and trousers that he parades along with his underwear, returning to sit, naked, on him. And yes, he is always male. Under that swollen and full belly there is a partially erect cock and to press on Sam's groin there are evidently two exquisitely male balls. Sam is so upset that he begins to doubt what is going on: a dream? A hallucination? What if it's all true and for some absurd reason Higgs really expected a child from him? What if...

"You and I have never fucked." Sam growls, trying to put a hand in his face to keep him at a distance. "And what you have inside is a fucking senseless monstrosity that you haven't even noticed has slipped into your ass!". He retracts his hand when Higgs licks his fingers, always the usual script, but before he can try to free himself again, the leader of the Demens slightly raises his hips moving a little higher and settling threateningly on his chest, taking his breath away. Sam can not help but place his hands on his pale and hot ass, softly resting on his chest to try to make him get up and the other, in response, gently rubs his cock against his lips.

"I used the samples. Your vials, the ones you left me." Higgs confides in him affectionately, stroking his cock languidly. "You can stop pretending, soon it will come out and you can tell everyone." he is truly convinced of what he says and his crazy blue eyes are involved in the madness he invented. "I have fucked with my men these days, many times. But every time I thought of you and ... I came to the conclusion that before giving birth we have to make love at least once. No?" Sam angrily shakes his head to try to escape the acrid and pungent smell of his groin but Higgs gets on him, presses the fleshy tip of the cock against his lips, against clenched teeth, looking at him with malevolent affection from above. "You could at least suck me a little. Or do I always have to do everything? You know, I am convinced that my fertile smell will make you want to fuck me."  
"The samples? What the fuck are you saying? You filled up with piss, shit and dirty water, delayed, not even a toilet could remain pregnant like this. You're just a garbage can!" Sam manages to tell him before he is forced to close his mouth.

Higgs pushes his hips against Sam's face, rubs his balls against his bristly beard chin and then settles practically astride his head, gluing his rotten hole to his mouth starting to moan and snivel desperately, shaking his hips as if culmination of pleasure. Below him, Sam, disgusted and at the limit of nervous tension, has tightened his mouth and eyes but it is impossible for him not to smell, the damp heat of that large and swollen hole to rub against him. He raises a fist and knocks him over Demens' back, snatching a sob of surprise but soon finds himself with his arms stuck under his legs and his fucking infested ass that rides him with greater enthusiasm. It is suffocating, terrible, a fucking nightmare that has never had the courage to do but that has become reality and seems to continue forever until Higgs, panting and moaning, does not step back slightly to cum in his face without any pity . A black and oily liquid, smelly, a seed without life and without future for the leader of the Demens, lost in his own madness.

"You haven't been very good." Higgs comments, wiping his tattooed forehead with the back of his hand and getting up on his knees to be able to sit on his chest again but with his face turned towards his groin, to be able to bend down to grab it firmly in his right hand across the suit. "But I am an extremely generous man. Unfortunately we cannot do a sixty-nine as we should because of our child ..." and as he says caressing his obscenely bulky belly, continuing to do the handjob. "But you you can lick me. " Sam lowers his gaze on Demens' ass so horribly offered to his mouth, his anus wide and disgustingly swollen, the red meat of the intestine that always seems to be about to come out.

Sam swallows empty, then decides to try to play on the points that seem to involve the fucking fool so much. So he takes a breath and rests his hands on his ass, embarrassed to the bones, giving him a spanking strong enough to leave a red mark on his opalescent skin. "Stay turned and let that hand go, retarded. Let's see if I can stuff this rotten ass." Lashed by those words, Higgs leans further, as far as his belly allows, to continue his handjob while Sam, reaching out towards the pocket of the suit, takes out a can of Monster to insert it between the lips of the anus of the Demens. He feels him stiffen in surprise, straighten his back and wait, then he puts it all inside finding no resistance, pushing it in with his fingers completely.

"Ah, Sam, yes, I'm a stupid bitch, yes, I'm getting wet, I'm coming, I'm coming! Tell me I'm your stupid bitch!" the idiot screams, his brain cleared of Sam's idea of stuffing him with a can of stimulants. He does not even notice that Sam is moving from below, remaining alone with his ass raised and his face in the grass to shake and whimper like the actress in a bad porn movie. Unhooking the rope from his belt, Sam kneels beside him, shaking his head sadly. "Yes, you're a stupid brainless slut." he concludes, by snapping the rope and tightening his wrists behind his back, to begin, therefore, while the other continues to moan and drool for the enjoyment, he also locks his ankles and knees then connecting everything to his neck, forcing him into that uncomfortable position. Satisfied, he can finally stand up and look at him in disgust.

"At least you're forced to use your fucking teleporter and I won't have to watch this devastating show anymore." Sam mutters, pressing his dirty sole against Demens' ass, pretending not to hear his boring whimper excited. "I can't. I came because I want to do it here ... I'm going to get him out, Sam. Oh, fuck, yes ... it's the most fucking idyllic thing I've ever tried!". Sam steps away between the embarrassed and the intrigued. He cannot deny himself that seeing Higgs reduced in that state, his face distorted and panting, his ass stuffed and his anus so swollen, the belly that seems about to burst so much pressed against his thighs is strangely satisfying.

Higgs continues to complain loudly, unable to move freely, he can only widen his knees a little, but at the risk of having less air supply, since the rope tightens around his throat. Monster's can slowly begins to come out, widening his anus, then being pushed out when the Demens is forced to painfully contract the bowels. And Sam sees that there is something in there. Something unmentionable that pushes him to retreat again by picking up Lou's capsule but keeping it darkened: he doesn't want his little friend to be forced to have that infernal spectacle imprinted on her memory.  
The Demens is very pale, the skin covered with sweat, an acid stench on him as if fatigue was really overwhelming him. He kept dripping from his mouth like a hydrophobic dog, perhaps because of the rope, his eyes overturned in his orbits and his tongue hanging on his chin. He moves weakly as far as the rope allows him but he seems committed again to stimulating himself somewhere even if this time the goal is very different.

With growing horror, Sam watches a thick stream of pure liquid chiralium gushing from Demens' anus and running between his knees forming a disgusting pool. A sort of fat slimy snail, of a total black, a kind of BT that dives into the tar, crawls out of the horribly broken hole, followed shortly by another, then by another one. They noisily come out of the infested intestine of the Demens which seems to be completely overwhelmed by pleasure and continues to moan and whimper without shame, now running out of air.

Sam approaches him, being careful not to come into contact with anything of him to untie one of the knots that secure the rope to his body, untiing it and seeing him collapse without forces, his ridiculously enlarged thighs while those disgusting tar worms continue to overflow from his body. Some of those creeping BT tries to re-enter his warm intestine while others crawl softly on him, drawing slimy black and oily traces on his white skin. With disgust Sam sees them sticking to Higgs' chest, to his tense nipples in a sort of disturbing infernal breastfeeding.

The Demens smiles, despite everything and remains lying in the tar, in the midst of the parasites that he has finally managed to expel. "Fuck you, Sam Bridges. Don't you want to pick up your kids? They are the ones who will inherit the Last Stranding! They are pure chiralium, fuck, look at them! You don't know how many my Demens made me shit, but they are all the same, obviously I had to get the cum straight from your cock." Crazy. Bastard. Sam shakes his head backing away, not even knowing how to handle that vision, how to mentally process what he says. "If you want you can assfuck me right away and get pregnant again. In two weeks I will do more of them. Come Sam, come. Fuck me. Fill me!"

But Sam has had enough of that madness, he has had enough of him and without turning around he clasps Lou's capsule and his backpack to leave that place of horror and degeneration as quickly as possible and without daring to look back. He hears him laugh, though. He laughs like a madman, laughs so loud that his wicked voice echoes among the silent canyons of the mountains. And when Sam finally takes courage and turns, he is still there, monstrous God of Death with a melted brain laughing madly at his deviated nature.


End file.
